Wild Cats vs
by LadyValkov
Summary: I put the rating for later chapters. A team of female beybladers are put to the test of learning to become friends and how to work as a team. One team is forced to help them which though? Another world tournement is coming will they be ready for it? r
1. Trip to Japan

Valkov; Sorry I have writers block on my other two stories and not a lot of reviewers on the one story so I'm going to try doing the one here that I have had stuck in my head for the last while.

Disclaimer; I don't own Beyblade but I know my characters; Jessie, Kat, Ashley, Annie, Lisa, Roseanna known as Rose, Dawn(some of the characters are closely based on some of my friends along with myself). I also own their bitbeasts; Maizy, Killera, Naizy, Ranger, Zera, Jynx and Arrow. Now on with the story!

**A trip to Japan **

People were going every which way around the 6 girls. They were looking everywhere for they're missing teammate.

Kat Chen searched the area around her with her golden catlike eyes. She took a glance at their Captain, Dawn standing off to the side and leaning against one of the cement pillars with her eyes closed. Kat noticed that Dawn had let her knee length dark blue hair with bright baby blue tips and bangs loose from its normal high ponytail.

"Why isn't Dawn helping us find Annie ne?" Rose asked glaring her hardest at her black dressed captain with her green eyes, her red hair was done up in a braid that just made it to lay over her shoulder. She wore a purple shirt and a white skirt.

"'Cause she doesn't care much about us Rose." Jessie and Ashley answered at the same time, the others weren't that surprised about having them do that, they did say a lot at the same time as each other. The two of them may not be twins but they looked a lot like each other. The rich blonde shoulder length hair, the thin figures, the same shades of blues and pink makeup. The only differences between the two were their eye color and clothing. Jessie wore jeans and a dark blue tee shirt and had blue eyes. Ashley wore a pink knee length skirt and a baby blue tank top with a black vest over it and she had green eyes that gave an eerie glow when it was dark out.

"Is there food at large amounts anywhere near here?" Lisa asked, she took the word nerd to the fullest in her appearance, her white hair was put in a bun, she wore a white tee shirt with a dark blue sweater over top, a pencil was lying behind her ear and she had a checkered skirt. You really wouldn't think she was a beyblader with the way she looks.

Kat wore a beautiful blue Chinese shirt with a silver tiger on it with red sleeve and collar lining and matching blue pants. Her hands wear gloved in fingerless red gloves. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail with a white ribbon. Dawn on the other hand wore black sleeveless shirt, jet black jeans that fit tightly to her figure, black fingerless gloves and a black and white cloth around her neck that when she pulled the end of it from under the rest and pulled it over her face it fit the look of a cowboy's scarf instead of a collar look around her neck.

"Yes." Dawn answered Lisa's question and pointed behind her past the pillar she was leaning on. And there behind the pillar was a table mounted with food and a small girl eating away at it all by herself. "You knew where she was, ne!" Rose shouted finally noticing that Dawn knew where Annie was the whole time. Rose had a weird thing going with her speech for at the end of every sentence or speech she had the habit of saying 'ne' for some reason.

They quickly headed over to Annie, Dawn following in behind.

"You could have at least told us where you were Annie!" Jessie stated. Annie was small for her age, she was only 4'3ft and weight around 70lbs. She wore grayish black jeans and a white shirt, her hair was a mix of dark purple and brown while her eyes were grey.

"I told Capps where I was." Annie said while eating the last bites of her sandwich. "Capps also gave me the money to pay for this, because I whined that I was hungry." Annie's nick name for Dawn was always meanie or when she wasn't mad at Dawn it was Capps. Ashley, Jessie and Rose glared at Dawn. "Why didn't you tell us she was over here?" Ashley asked. "You didn't ask me. I wanted to see how long you guys would keep looking." Dawn answered, eyes closed yet again. Ashley went towards Dawn with fists ready to hit Dawn. As her fists came forward to hit Dawn in the face, said girl's crimson eyes snapped open and her gloved hands caught Ashley's wrists in a tight grip stopping their path to her face. "Try that again I'll make sure you don't forget it." Dawn said in a calm voice but Kat caught the venom in it with her sharp hearing. Ashley tried to pull out of Dawn's grip but soon squealed in pain as she found the grip only got tighter. Dawn's crimson eyes still fixed on Ashley. "I won't, I won't do it again!" Ashley whined and found quickly that her wrists were free again after she said it. Red marks showed were Dawn had held her.

"We've only been a team for half a month and you still don't get Dawn is evil do you Ashley?" Annie said as she appeared beside Jessie.

"Guys we found Annie so we can get out of this airport and find the BBA building and most of all find why Mr. Dickinson got us to come here and become a team in the first place. Everyone fine with that?" Kat said as she picked up her bags.

"Yup!" Annie answered for everyone while grabbing her own bags. They headed out the doors of the airport. Lisa stopped to look at the scenery of Japan. From the small town she had come from the tallest building was three stories high. She craned her head up to try her best to find the top of the tall buildings. "Wow…" Lisa said.

"Come on Lisa we'll have time later to look at the scenery!" Jessie who had lived in a city was used to the tallness. Lisa lowered her head from the craned position it had been in and ran to catch up with the rest. Kat and Dawn walked at the back of the group. Jessie, Ashley, Rose and Lisa were ahead of them and Annie was at the front looking at the map and leading the way to the BBA building.

Kat looked at Dawn for a second and noticed that Dawn's eyes were half way from shut and that she looked zoned out from the world around her. Kat stopped when she saw that the BBA building was right across the street from were they where and Annie happened to be still walking on ahead.

"Annie! I found the building!" Kat shouted. Everyone turned to look at Kat and she pointed to the building. "Great now we can take a break ne." Rose said with a wide smile on her face.

**Inside Mr. Dickinson's Office**

"So girls you got here alright, that's good news." Mr. Dickinson said the girls were sitting on the couches. "Yes sir we did. May I ask why though you got us to join together as a team and are here in the first place?" Kat asked. "Yes well I think that if you learned team work and sportsmanship you'd be a great team. May I ask the name you girls gave yourselves?" Mr. D answered.

"We call ourselves the Wild Cats since we all have big cat bitbeasts except Dawn." Jessie said smiling. "Where we staying ne?" Rose asked.

"You'll be staying at a cabin out in a forested area. You'll also be with another team who will be staying in the cabin beside your teams."

"What other team?" Lisa asked.

Valkov; HAHA it's a cliffy and you can't stop me. If I don't update tomorrow I'll be updating through the week. I'm ahead of everyone in my classes so I have extra time on my hands. Please R&R. I hope you liked it for it took me 5hrs to type this all up. See ya!


	2. Camping Out

Valkov; Hey anyone who reads this I wrote up this chapter last night after I finished typing this up so I hope you enjoy. The BladeBreakers will be in the story this chapter.

**Camping out with team BladeBreakers **

Their chat with Mr. D was the weirdest they'd all heard in their lives. Being put together was one thing but having to train with the world champions and live in a cabin out in the woods for a month. Then going to be put straight into a tournament kind of got some of them to be uneasy.

"Sorry Lisa about saying you'd get to see the scenery after." Jessie said. They were on a bus heading out to the cabin. Lisa turned to look behind her at Jessie who was sitting beside Ashley.

"Don't be, you didn't know." Lisa smiled and turned back to fixing Rose's blade, who had sat beside her. Kat and Annie where sitting three seats from the back, playing cards. Dawn sat at the back; her eyes where fixed on watching the scenery outside pass by.

"You think the Bladebreakers are going to be a help? I mean why put us with boys?" Ashley suddenly asked.

"I dunno Ash." Lisa spoke up.

"Hey they're just boys." Annie said with a grin, the pranks and degrading of a boy's pride were two main hobbies she had.

"Mr. Dickinson put us with the Bladebreakers because he knew if we couldn't handle being around them or training with them then we are doomed for most of the teams are male." Kat said.

The bus suddenly stopped, Kat and Annie's cards spilled onto the floor. "Hey! What gives!" Ashley growled.

"The ride ends here, sorry girls but you're going the rest of the way on the bus ahead of us." The driver spoke while opening the doors. The girls started to groan.

"Shut it and grab your things." Dawn barked while grabbing her bag and glaring at them.

"Oh you're just a big grumpy bear! You big meanie!" Annie answered back but quickly hid behind Rose. "Why you hiding behind me? You know little old me can't fight back a big grumpy bear ne." Rose said laughing and pushing Annie, Lisa, Ashley and Jessie off the bus to the bus ahead of them. Kat followed behind with Dawn glaring at the all from behind. As the bus doors closed the bus itself drove off. The 7 of them found they were at a small gas bar. An old man came off the bus in front of them, "Yo. We dogs are just taking a break from the ride so you gals can go on ahead and put your bags on the bus." He said when he spotted them, five boys also came off the bus. (I don't know how Grandpa calls girls but I tried.) Annie suddenly ran over to the bus and opened its side to put her bags in, she though them in and came over to Ashley, Rose and Jessie and grabbed their bags from them. "What the heck are you doing with my bags Annie? There's breakable stuff in-AHHH ANNIE NO!" Ashley yelled seeing Annie drop her bag in and throw the others atop it. Jessie grabbed Ashley seeing as she'd run and try to kill Annie. "Hey what's the problem?" Max asked walking over to them. (The girls know them from the media so we can skip most of the describing oh and the girls are 14 except Lisa who is 13.) "That shrimp probably broke my CDs is the problem." Ashley growled breaking free of Jessie's grip but Rose and Kat grabbed her to hold her back.

"I guess it will teach you then will it not?" Dawn said placing her bag onto of the others.

"Go Capps. Ha ha Capps is on my side." Annie said standing inches from Ashley's reach.

"Hey girls settle down, we don't need fighting." Tyson said coming over with Ray, Kai and Kenny behind him.

"Fine with me just means I win." Annie smiled. Kat and Rose let Ashley go. Rose stepped forward, "My names Roseanna but call me Rose ne." Rose smiled and hoped they wouldn't ask about the ne thing about her speech like the others did when they first met.

"Name's Tyson and this is Max, Ray, Chief, and the loner there is Kai." Tyson pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"My name's Annie and that's Jessie, Ashley is the one with the pink skirt out of the two and no they aren't twins or even relatives. That's Kat and Lisa is over there oh and that's Capps." Annie said and finished with pointing at Dawn who had leaned against the bus side with her eyes closes, one leg bent and hands in her pockets.

"Her name is Capps?" Tyson asked. "No my name is Dawn and if you try calling me Capps I'll make sure your life becomes a living hell." Dawn said.

"We better get back on the bus guys." Ray suddenly spoke up seeing as both the driver and Grandpa were waiting for them. "Race ya!" Annie shouted as she blotted for the door.

"And Annie takes the lead!" Jessie said smiling then ran to try and beat said girl. Everyone either ran or walked towards the bus. Dawn got on last and found that everyone was sitting somewhere or another and only three spots were left; beside Grandpa, beside Annie or beside Kai.

**Dawn's pov. **

I took a glance at Annie, hyper; I'm not sitting beside that annoying brat. I took a look at the old man, no way for some odd reason adults like to try and talk to me. I moved to the back of the bus towards the boy named Kai, he didn't seem to like talking much, good I can live with that. I took a seat beside him, he didn't even glance towards me, for some reason something in the back of my mind wanted him to.

I slouched in my seat so I could put my head on the back of the seat and my knees up on the back of the seat in front of me. The difference between me and these losers I'm stuck with is I know that an mp3 player won't break if you put it in your pocket, unlike 'temper in pink' who took CDs. I put a single headphone on; I had a habit of only listening to music with one ear so I can listen to the others talk if I had to with the other, and the other lay hanging while I put the player on my stomach. 'I'm a bitch' was the first song to come on. "Too slow." I muttered as I turned it to the next song, hopefully a better one. 'Cruel men' came on, um one of my favorite. After a second though I felt a light pull on my headphone, I glanced up and saw Kai put my other headphone. "Change it." He said after listening to it. Does he think he's boss around here? Well I'll teach him. I turned it though glaring at him, 'Rising' came on; he's not getting me to change this. For the hell of it I turned it up a bit too. He glared at me; I made an 'Hn' sound and closed my eyes.

As the time past song after song played and when Kai told me to "change it" I snorted and said "my mp3 you're just listening." I suddenly though felt something boney sit in my lap. My eyes snapped open as I found Annie smiling at me.

"Hi Capps its only another 2 and a half hours before we get there and I'm bored out of my mind and felt like you'd do since Tyson yelled at me when I stole his candy!" Annie shouted sugar high, great. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey why does she get to call you Capps and we don't?" Tyson yelled to the back of the bus.

"Cause she won't kill me!" Annie shouted back at him. Tyson gave a puzzled look until I smirked and said, "You're wrong Annie. I just keep count for I'm getting laps out of you." "Nun uh!" Annie whined, "I'll sick Ranger on you're big birdie first!"

"Arrow isn't a big birdie. Arrow is a great bird of prey and you can get off me now." I growled no one got away with calling Arrow anything other then great.

(FF they're at the camp site now)

"I call first round on battling one of the girls! Let's see if they're even worth the time." Tyson shouted as he came out of the camp the boys had picked ready to beyblade.

"I'll take first too!" Rose shouted as the others all joined around the large bey dish in front of the cabins. The two took to their launching stances.

"You're going down." Tyson said.

"3, 2, 1….Let it Rip!" Max, Jessie and Ashley shouted. Lisa gave them a weird look.

Dragoon quickly started on the attack, Rose's blade doing the same.

"Zera, claw of stone!" Rose yelled her blade glowed green as a lioness leapt from the light with claws long and thick, her chest plate was silver with green gems outlining it.

"Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!" The minute the two blades hit Zera disappeared and the dark green blade flew from the dish.

"Good game Rose." Ray said walking to her as he picked up her blade and handed it to her.

"It's to be expected that we'll lose a lot out here since you four are champions." Kat said, "That's why were out here in the first place, to learn."

"Kat I'd like to see how good you are." Dawn suddenly said stepping up to the dish. Kat nodded and took her place on the other side. "Today you six aren't my teammates you're my opponents, prove your worth my time training you." Dawn said looking at them all.

"I'll prove your not all you think you are Dawn." Kat stated.

"3, 2, 1 …….LET IT RIP!" Ray did to count down.

Kat's blood red blade landed into the dish and began to circle around. Dawn's midnight blue blade landed into the middle and within seconds a screech was heard as a black red tailed hawk appeared just as large as any. Its head was covered with a blue metal.

"Arrow finish this now!" Dawn ordered Arrow dived toward Kat's blade talons ready.

"Killera Flaming Tiger Claw!" A bright orange tiger appeared legs and tail lit with flames. Killera jumped up to meet Arrow's attack and to Dawn's surprise……

Valkov; sorry I have to go. Cliffy again if you can call it that…..Please R&R! See ya!


	3. A beautiful day to loss

Valkov; ok I'm so happy 'cause I'm going to hang out with a really close guy friend who I hope call it a date. MY FIRST DATE! YAYAYAYA! Ok I'm done I'm just really happy! Well um we left off on a cliffy and I hope not to give one again. I won't be able to type the next chapter up tomorrow cause that's when the date is and I'll be really jumpy. I've never felt this way. I'm going to start with hints of the pairings.

Princess Fey; I hope you like the chapter and I've never read an Inuyasha/Yuyu Hakusho crossover. Oh I was wondering if you had a favorite out of the girls? Just wondering.

Disclaimer; Don't own Beyblade but I own my characters and this story!

Recap;

_Kat's blood red blade landed into the dish and began to circle around. Dawn's midnight blue blade landed into the middle and within seconds a screech was heard as a black red tailed hawk appeared just as large as any. Its head was covered with a blue metal. _

"_Arrow finish this now!" Dawn ordered Arrow dived toward Kat's blade talons ready._

"_Killera Flaming Tiger Claw!" A bright orange tiger appeared legs and tail lit with flames. Killera jumped up to meet Arrow's attack and to Dawn's surprise……_

**A beautiful day to loss **

Killera jumped up to meet Arrow's attack and to Dawn's surprise the tiger had its claws dug into the hawk's chest. Arrow had only gotten to hook its talons onto the tiger's fur.

"Arrow! Flaming darkness spear!" Dawn ordered, unwilling to give Kat's blade to take control. The hawk struggled and broke free, turning into a black flaming phoenix and hit straight on into Killera, sending the blade and mighty tiger out of the dish. Killera lay on the ground behind Kat, black fire burning wounds into it.

"Killera, get up!" Kat suddenly snapping out of her shock cried out, running to her tiger's side, stopping at its head. "Please…" Kat whispered. Killera let out a growl but disappeared into the blade that stopped spinning at her feet.

"Dawn is the winner." Lisa said in awe at the battle she had just seen.

Smirking Dawn turned around after picking up her blade. "You almost stood a chance Kat, hope Killera heals fast, I'd like to blade you again when you're a little better." Dawn sat on an old fallen log at that point.

"Whose blade was dark blue again?" Ray asked curiously, when he noticed pieces of blue blade running all through the dish, small as they were there was many.

"Mine is red Ray." Kat answered holding out the said blade. "What's wrong Ray? Why did you want to know?"

Ray pointed to the dish and as everyone saw they turned their glances to Dawn who was staring back at them. She opened her hand slowly to have dark blue pieces fall from her hand, the blade's attack ring was nothing but pieces and bits of the bottom were chipped off. (My brother did that to my favorite blade once, large metal attack ring with the shape of fists on it against plastic; he took my blade to pieces. Oh I hate him so) Dawn quickly got up and ran to the cabin, without a word and slammed the cabin door shut. A yell burst out in frustration about 12 minutes later. No one moved to open the door until Kenny started to go towards the door.

"Nun uh! You crazy? Dawn will sick you like a man eating monster, she'll most likely kill you." Annie said and stepped in front of Kenny.

"She's that bad?" Max asked.

"Think about it guys. Would you be angry if your blade was in that shape?" Ray questioned. "Hey where's Kai, guys?" Tyson suddenly said.

"You mean the guy with the two toned hair and markings on his face?" Jessie spoke up.

"Yeah him." Max answered. "He went into the cabin Dawn is in ne." Rose said, they looked at the door again.

(Inside the cabin)

"Bugger off!" Dawn snapped as she saw Kai enter. He stayed quiet, his all too well known glare fixed on Dawn. He walked towards her and grabbed Dawn's shoulder as she went to go to one of the rooms that had locks on them. "Give me your blade." Kai demanded. Fixing a glare she 'hmphed' but handed the blade unwillingly into Kai's open hand. "You better not do anything stupid with it." Dawn warned but Kai wasn't listening. Kai sat on the small couch and took her blade part and layed the good pieces on the table in front of him while he put the broken attack ring or what was left of it and the bottom as far from the still good pieces on the table as he could.

"What the hell are you doing! You are a fcking asshole! Taking my blade apart!" Dawn shouted. "Shut it, k? I'm going to fix your blade." Kai looked up at Dawn and for some reason she turned away, unknowing to Kai she was blushing. "Fine….thanks…" Dawn muttered.

Valkov; I don't know if it's a cliffy but I do know its short, sorry my mind is somewhat else where right now oh and review and ask if you want about the pairings cause I have them all set on paper. But for a given I gave more hints on one of the main pairings I'm going to be working on. I won't be able to work on this, this weekend, sorry again. I hope to have 1 or 2 chapters every weekend or week. Review please.


End file.
